


Ram Ranch

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Anal Sex, Cowboy Hats, Hardcore, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, i'm so sorry y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The cowboys are at Ram Ranch.. how will it go down?
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ram Ranch

18 naked cowboys in the showers at Ram Ranch!  
Big hard throbbing cocks wanting to be sucked!  
18 naked cowboys wanting to be fucked!  
Cowboys in the showers at Ram Ranch!  
On their knees wanting to suck cowboy cocks!  
Ram Ranch really rocks!  
Hot hard buff cowboys their cocks throbbing hard!  
18 more wild cowboys out in the yard!  
Big bulging cocks ever so hard!  
Orgy in the showers at Ram Ranch!  
Big hard throbbing cocks ramming cowboy butt!  
Like a breed a ram wanting to rut!  
Big hard throbbing cocks getting sucked real deep!  
Cowboys even getting fucked in their sleep!  
Ram Ranch ... it ROCKS!  
Cowboys love big hard throbbing cocks!

**Author's Note:**

> If you've just read this, I'm so sorry.


End file.
